Love is deeper than the Sea
by Anne Porter
Summary: Jack Sparrow is lost in Davy Jone's Locker... Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchman sails the seas with his son Percy... Anne is an orphan traveling across the land and sea... Their destinies become closely intertwined with each passing moment...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A burst of bright neon green shot through the skies for only a second as Anne intently watched the horizon, her dark hair blowing gently in the breeze. The stories all told that the Captain's last goodbye was, "I'll be back, ye scurvy Sea Dogs! If it's the second to last thing I do, I shall return! So, mark my words ye scallywags, prepare the rum and crumpets! Farewell for now from Captain Jack Sparrow!" At that instant, he was swallowed by the sea into "the Locker" and was never heard from again. Some who knew him say that Jack had managed to escape Davy Jones's locker once before, but all others who tried this nearly impossible feat had never prevailed. Anne, who was only fifteen, had longed to sail the seas with a crew of her own and someday try to find the renowned Jack Sparrow. She watched the stars silently blink themselves into the sky as the moon began to make its appearance. Anne had only ever dreamt of becoming as great a leader as Captain Sparrow and King of Pirates, Elizabeth Swan.

The course was set and an entire crew of lives was waiting to be taken aboard. Tragically slaughtered in a battle, the dead sailors would make a perfect addition to his crew. Captain Will Turner welcomed the new arrivals onto his ship as his son stood at the wheel, heroically guiding the massive vessel as it quietly sliced through the calm waters. Although he was only sixteen, Percy had learned quite a bit from his father and had already assembled a small crew of his own for when he had extra time for building. Percy was constantly working with his "crew" to earn enough money to buy and build a boat of his own and he had been saving up since he was about ten or eleven. The wind combed through his curly brown hair and his icy blue eyes sparkled with the setting sun, he grinned with the sweet satisfaction at knowing that he would lead the same life his father does.

Anne, not knowing who her parents were, never had anyone around to tell her where she should be and when or how she should act, and what to do. This also meant that she had no one to look after her and care or her except the very few hospitable people in various parts of the town. She was free to come and go as she pleased because she had little interest in what adults had to say to her, so they eventually all gave up, and, when possible, locked her out.

"It be a beautiful day, aye, Sir?"

"Aye, that she is." Captain Turner agreed nodding as he looked over the horizon. The first mate, his own son, was unnerved by his father's silence. He hated the quiet, especially from his usually outgoing and energetic father. It always meant something was wrong. But of course, Percival was a smart boy. He could tell what was causing Captain Turner grief. He longed to see his wife again. To dance with her on the sandy shores of an island as the sun set into the sea... The salty ocean mist tasted lightly on their lips... Alas, it was merely a dream that simply wouldn't come true... As the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, he could no longer set foot on the lands where the one he loved lingered in wait. No, never again. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought; he could stand it no longer. No one should be kept from their loved ones... Why should he?

There had been many occasions where Captain Turner had broke down to his son, crying--pleading, begging--on his knees for Percy to stab his heart held within the chest just so he could stop leading the terrible life that was pushed upon him... Yet Percy wouldn't do it... He couldn't murder his own father, no matter how much he begged and cried... The sleepless nights he endured... Percival Turner could not help him.

The sea glimmered beautifully in the early sunrise. Anne sat alone on the beach, dark hair blowing in the wind, watching the waves crash onto the sand and crumble away thin layers of earth. She had the feeling something was out there waiting for her... But she couldn't figure what it could be. Little did she know, a great journey awaited her in the future... One in which she would need both courage and the will to survive for the ones she loves... But when?... Or better yet... Who...??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship swayed fiercely back and forth. Anne tried to stabilize the large barrel she was hiding in as the waves crashed against the boat at all angles. Her efforts were soon proven useless as she was sprawled across the floor of the Captain's quarters. Luckily enough, the captain of this ship was having a dinner party and all crew members had to attend. She jumped quickly to her feet and looked around the room. The floors were filthy and wet, the walls were covered in mold, and the desk in the far corner was cluttered with papers and a few candles. The only neatly kept spot in the room was a small nightstand with a picture of a woman who had a beautiful smile and bright eyes. Around the picture on the desk, a few rose-petals were scattered and a candle burned on each side of the frame. _Must be the Captain's wife,_ Anne thought to herself. She got the strangest feeling as she stared deeply into the woman's eyes in the picture, like she knew her from somewhere... But from where it was, she didn't know. She stared at the picture for a few moments longer when she heard a loud thud just outside the door. Anne, startled, dropped the picture only to have the glass shatter loudly around her feet. The person outside the door had heard it too and was beginning to come into the room. Anne dove under the large bed and lay silently on the floor, trying not to breathe.

The Captain stumbled clumsily into the room and leaned against his desk. Too much rum and the captain couldn't tell right from down. He hobbled around the desk a few times mumbling to himself about the "good old days" but his words were too slurred to understand much of it. He did talk a bit about Jack Sparrow though, that's when Anne really began to listen,

"Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, a pirate's life for me! Ahh yesss, tat's what ol' Cap'n Jackie the bird would say. Hahaha. " The Captain stopped talking and looked around the room. He burped once really loudly and, after he was finished with his fit of hysterical laughing, continued mumbling to himself. It wasn't anything too important to Anne, but she listened anyways. She learned the secret password to get into any Pirate Convention around the world; she learned where and when to find the entrance to Davy Jone's locker; and she also learned that Captain Sparrow and the Captain of this ship had been pretty close friends. Then the captain said one final thing before collapsing into a coma-like sleep,

"Oh no, no corn puddin' for me thanks. It's a Tuesdee and I don't need any bad luck on a Saturday like today." Then, _bang,_ lights out for the Captain. He was sprawled across his desk with his arms hanging over the sides and one of his knees up by his ear. Anne shook her head in shame at the poor captain and silently left the vile-smelling room.

The sun shone as best it could through the moldy glass window, shedding a bit of light onto Captain Turner's face. He groaned and started to roll over in an attempt to block out the light, only to find himself falling painfully to the floor. His head ached and he felt like he might be reacquainted with his dinner very soon. Not to mention, his shoulders and face now hurt from him falling on them. He stood up wearily and looked around the room, he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, but somehow he had fallen asleep on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy cursed under his breath. That was the third loss this week. One of his crew had been viciously attacked by a hungry shark off the coast of one of the Caribbean Islands a few hours before. His father would be furious; again his crew had grown to less than two men. The only ones left were him and a slightly-intelligent monkey,

"Well Dorris, seems we're in a bit of a pickle, eh?" Percival muttered to the monkey, who only nodded in response, "Another man lost at sea. Well father will certainly have our heads for this one. Maybe he'll take away the entire crew!" He gaped sarcastically as Dorris returned the comment by clapping his hands and giving his best smile. Percy grinned and sailed the small dingy boat towards the Dutchman, where his he could see his father standing at the side, waiting for him to board.

She picked up the rusty scissors and slowly brought them towards her face, examining them carefully for anything too disgusting, then slowly started to cut her hair. Her long dark hair soon became a shoulder-length mess. As she stared at herself in the dusty mirror, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. She had never had short hair, never thought she would, and she didn't like it. But life at sea called for new changes, so she quickly picked up a length of ribbon and tied back her hair as best as she could. She had to sneak past the crew of the Flying Dutchman and escape to the land at the next port.

"Percival, I've told you time and time again that you must watch out for your crew." Will began his lecture after finding that Percy's entire crew had 'vanished', "I believe that I have, in fact, also told you that if you had too many more slip-ups you would be going to live on land with your mother, did I not?" He stared at Percy, waiting for an answer,

"Aye, ye did sir." Percy nodded sadly.

"And you chose to disobey me because?"

"I love the sea, Sir—er Dad. I can't just go and live on land with my mother. She doesn't understand."

"Well, neither do I, Percy. Tell me, what is it that you love so much about it that you would turn and disobey me a countless amount of times?"

"When I'm out at sea," Percy spoke with a certain passion in his voice, "I feel as if I could do anything. I feel free, like I'm on top of the world. So please, father, please don't make me go to live with mother. Please."

"I'm sorry Percy. But you're causing me too much trouble out here," Captain Turner explained, "I have to send you there for a while. Maybe then we can talk about an arrangement for you to come back." Percy stared at him in anger and sorrow. Before the next morning, he would be back on land where he started and living with his mother, Elizabeth.

The ship drew close to the island early that morning; Anne crouched behind a stack of crates and waited until the captain's son got off the ship. When he was in a boat, she leapt into the icy waters and began to swim to shore. No one noticed her, luckily enough, because they were all wishing Percival good luck as he started he new life on land.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a continuation I made from the ending of Pirates of the Caribbean 3.

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or any of the characters from the movies or any related source. I only own Anne Porter, Will's son Percival, and Percival's monkey, Dorris.

--1 hour later--

"Farewell, Love. May the winds of the everchanging sea bring us good meeting once again." Captain Turner whispered to his beloved wife, kissing her lightly on the cheek. With the next wave that swept onto the sand, he jumped out of the water bucket he was standing in, and ran into the ocean. She waved goodbye and blew him a kiss as he climbed into the lifeboat that his crew came to meet him in. A tear streamed down her cheek as she watched the little boat row farther and farther away, taking her husband with it. Percy walked over and stood next to her in the sand. He spat on the ground where his father once stood and muttered the word traitor under his breath. Another tear streamed down Elizabeth's face as her only son stood there, right next to her, and called his father, the man of her dreams, a traitor. She turned and walked sadly into the little cottage Will had built for them so long ago on the beach. Percival sat there for a long time after that, watching the waves roll smoothly onto the sand. Back and forth, back and forth, it made him mad. His own father took him away from his greatest and, so far, only love... The sea.

--In the Town--

Anne peered out from the alleyway she had slipped into, "Dorris!" Anne hissed into the street when she heard the excited chipper of the little primate. Soon enough, Percy's monkey Dorris came bounding out of a crowd of people and climbed joyfully up onto Anne's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, lovely! Do you have anything for me today?" Dorris opened the small bag she had tied around her middle and pulled out a sheet of paper folded down to it's minimum. "Thanks a bunch, Dore!" Anne said as she handed Dorris a small bit of cracker. Unfolding the note, she could see it was another message from him. His handwriting was sprawled across the page, so carefree, yet, something about it seemed wrong. It read:

Hello again Stranger,  
It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been sent to live on land, I hope this won't ruin our way of communication. However, Dorris seems to know where she's going, and I have little to no doubt in her instincts.

Will you tell me your name yet? I'll tell you mine. I am Percival William Turner, but maybe you've already guessed. I've figured something else about you. I think you are a lady. I can tell by the way your letters always smell so strongly of perfume and soap. No man could possibly smell so sweet, but please pardon me if I am wrong in my assumptions. You have dark brown, wavy hair, and it's quite long, am I correct? I found a strand of hair in one of the last letters you sent to me. But again, pardon, if I am wrong.

I can't wait to hear from you again. Maybe, if you tell me who you are, we can meet somewhere. If you came to live on land when and where I did, that is.

Sincerely,  
Percy

Anne read the letter over a second and third time. So it really was Percy that was replying to her letters. She had only given that one first note to Dorris out of wonder and boredom, wanting something to do for the moment-- and it had led to this, her secret crush on the Captain of the Flying Dutchman's Son, Percival Turner. She read it over a fourth time, then she noticed... He had her figured out. He knew his secret penpal was a girl. What now? The gig was up, she might as well tell him:

Percy,  
Since you told me your name, I believe it is only fair that you know mine. But first, I think you should know, you were right. I am a girl. My name is Anne and I am an orphan from England. I left the orphanage when I was 12. I wanted something new for myself and I wasn't going to get anywhere if I stayed there. I sneaked onto your father's ship at the last port, hoping it would take me somewhere I've never seen before. It brought me back to where I started 4 years ago when I escaped the orphanage.

If you'd like to meet, the beach is probably the closest to where we both are. We can meet a little ways left of where the port to the Flying Dutchman dropped us off. I'll wait for your reply with a date and time. Be well, friend.

Sincerely, Anne

Anne handed the letter to Dorris who folded it quickly down to it's minimum, much like the previous, kissed Anne on the cheek, and skipped off down the street to where Percy was living.


End file.
